Got Me Crazy Like a Drug
by xheartxfeltx
Summary: Bumi is on shore leave, and takes advantage of having Lins full attention.


_I do not own these characters, or profit from this story._

* * *

Commander Bumi found he enjoyed shore leave a whole lot more now a days. Even if he still spent his time off in Republic City.

First, a tour around the city, to take in the sights of the new buildings and inventions that would crop up in his time on patrol.

Next, he would visit his family. Tormenting his younger brother, flirt playfully with his sister-in-law, and eagerly catching up with his nieces and nephews.

After, that he would share a meal with Skoochy, listening to his plans for adulthood, and sharing stories of his time out at sea. Bumi would always remark on how proud he was of Skoochy, and the young man would look immensely pleased at the praise. As they parted ways Skoochy announced his mothers plans for the following day.

"Shes taking the whole day off. Cant imagine why." He shot a pointed look at the other man. Bumi gasped in false innocence.

"You can't believe that _I_ have anything to do with that decision!" They both laughed at his statement.

"But seriously, I'm going to make myself scarce for a couple of days, so you two can enjoy your alone time." He looked vaguely ill at the thought of what that 'alone time' might consist of.

"Alright but be careful that my brother doesn't catch you sneaking into his daughters room at night."

"Bumi, please! I am a master of stealth." They shared a final, parting laugh before Bumi moved in the direction of his final destination.

It was good to be home.

* * *

Lin opened the door, to an oddly quiet house. She had assumed Bumi would be here by now, and fought off a disappointed sigh. Laying her things by the front door, she moved towards her room, removing pieces of her uniform as she went. Looking into her room, she spotted a foreign shape in her bed, and grinned at the soft snores coming from the sleeping form.

She quietly moved herself next to the bed, and gazed down at her sleeping lover. He had removed his shirt, shoes, and pants, leaving him in only his underclothes. Lin watched his chest rise and fall, under the strip of moonlight escaping through the curtains.

She reached out and gave a firm tug on his beard.

His eyes flew open in response and he took a moment to recognize his surroundings, before grinning up at Lin.

"Welcome home." She whispered and brushing a kiss against his forehead. He hummed in response, watching her stand to remove the rest of her clothing. This was his favorite part of shore leave, seeing Lin, being with her.

She finished removing her garments and turned towards him. He felt his body respond to her naked state.

"I see you approve." She said gesturing to his groin.

"Can you blame me?" He shrugged in response.

She moved to the end of the bed, bringing her knees to the mattress, and slowly crawled towards his prone form. Bumi was having a hard time catching his breath from the positively _wicked_ look in her eyes.

"Lets get you more comfortable." She purred, tugging on his underclothes.

He raised his hips to assist her, kicking the garment off to the side. Lin grinned as she draped her body over his lower half, bringing her hand up to stroke at the base of his cock. Bumi hissed and threw his head back, mouth gaping open, and eyes rolling back.

Lin _loved_ watching him unwind like this. She leaned up to wrap her lips to his nipple, swirling her tongue around the bud, before scraping her teeth against the hardened flesh, and biting down gently.

"Darling, you are gonna be the death of me." She laughed at his response, continuing her attentions on his heavy arousal. Before her actions became too much, he lifted her in his arms, and kissed her frantically.

"Spirits, I've misses you!"

"Care to show me how much?"

"Your wish is my command." He slipped his arms under her knees, allowing him to maneuver her body into position.

She dug her fingernails into his back, pressing into the skin hard enough to leave marks. Taking this as a sign of her impatience, he lifted her up, and slipped his length into her. Lin moaned at the sensations, and brought her arms around to cradle his head against her shoulder.

Bumi set a tempo that was quick, and frantic. They could go slow later. He had just missed her so much. Angling her body to reach deeper, Lin began to let out continuous sighs of pleasure, and lowered her head to murmur into his ear.

"Please Bumi, I cant take it for much longer."

He huffed in response, and began drilling harder. She moaned her appreciation, and the sound sent Bumi over the edge, Lin following shortly after. Keeping her body straddled over him, he brought his arms around her waist to hug her closer. Placing gentle kisses along her jaw. Lin sighed contentedly and ran her fingers through his long hair, keeping her cheek pressed against his forehead.

"Damn Lin! If I didn't know any better, I'd say you missed me." She rolled her eyes at his statement.

"Well its a good thing you know better." She tugged on his beard for emphasis.

He laughed and laid himself against the bed, keeping Lin cradled against his chest. He wasn't sure he ever wanted to leave this room.

"I gotta say Lin, you really know how to welcome a guy home."

She laughed and stretched the kinks out of her back, affording Bumi a spectacular view of her breasts. He groaned and tossed his head into the pillows.

"You're like a drug Lin I can't get enough of you. But I'm also too old for all the excitement!" She nodded in agreement, and slung an arm over his torso, resting her head against his chest.

"Sleep, we have all day to catch up tomorrow." Bumi grinned at the promise, and felt his eyes get heavy.

It was definitely good to be home.


End file.
